The use of wine barrels (especially oak barrels) to store and age wine is a centuries old tradition. Wine aged in oak barrels is enhanced with the addition of flavors and oak overtones imparted by the wood. But by the time a barrel is about 5 years old, it is virtually neutral as far as its influence on the taste of the wine. Since new barrels impart more flavors to the wine than previously used barrels, a large quantity of new barrels are used by wineries each year, and many used barrels are discarded. Some are turned into outdoor planters, others are used in furniture making, and some are relegated to the burn pile. But many people recognize the age-old art of the cooper, carefully steaming and bending wood, and fastening the vertical staves circumferentially with metal rings or hoops.
Americans' wine consumption has been steadily increasing over the past 10 years. Per capita, Americans annually consume 12 liters (according to the 2000 Census data). The average American wine drinker maintains a small store of wines, either purchased or received as gifts. For those who make an effort to store the bottles horizontally and away from heat, there are few aesthetically pleasing options besides the open wine rack.
Accordingly, there is a functional and aesthetic need to utilize a resource that is routinely discarded by the wine industry, and use it produce a furniture quality wine storage system.